BCOZ THE EARTH IS ROUND - VMin KookMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Do you know why I'm going around in circle? It's because... The earth is round... - Kim Taehyung" ... "You're really strange... That's why i like you... - Park Jimin" ... Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook #VMin #KookMin
1. Chapter 1: Teaser

**Title: Bcoz The Earth Is Round**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook #VMin #KookMin**

 **Lenght:** **Two Shoot (Three Chapter Include Teaser)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **TEASER "BCOZ THE EARTH IS ROUND - #VMin #KookMin FF"**

 **.**

"Do you know why I'm going around in circle?" sahut Taehyung sambil bersepeda mengitari Jimin yang tengah terduduk sambil membaca sebuah buku kesukaannya.

Jimin hanya terdiam sambil fokus membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

Taehyung terus menatap Jimin, dan Jimin akhirnya menatap Taehyung yang sedari tadi terus saja berputar dengan sepeda yang dikendarainya.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya.

"It's because... The earth is round..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin terus terdiam, menatap Taehyung sekilas, lalu kembali fokus membaca buku di tangannya.

Taehyung berusaha mencari perhatian Jimin, dan melemparkan sesuatu dari sakunya, tepat jatuh disamping Jimin.

Jimin mencoba tidak terganggu dengan keisengan Taehyung.

Namun, Taehyung tetap tak berhenti berputar di sekitar Jimin.

Jimin akhirnya menutup bukunya dan bangun, berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa begitu bahagia ketika Jimin mengejarnya.

Jimin mengejar Taehyung sambil tertawa, dan Taehyung juga tertawa ketika dikejar oleh Jimin.

Dan hati kecil Jimin berbisik, " _You're really strange... That's why i like you..._ "

 **.**

 **-TEASER END-**

* * *

 **Note: HAYOLO KAN, PUMA SIH DROP VIDEO VMIN INI, JIWA VMIN SAYA JADI KEMBALI MELUAP KE PERMUKAAN KAN wkwkw XD**

 **Maafkan saya yang dengan ajaibnya bikin FF lagi gara2 liat #BTSxPUMABOGSOCK ini ya :) Asli, chemistry mereka berdua dapet banget di video ini wkwkw**

 **Untuk FF nya akan saya buat Two Shoot saja, dan belum tau kapan bisa saya post kedua chapter tersebut, tapi saya usahakan secepatnya :)**

 **Silakan ditunggu FF nya ya :) /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bcoz The Earth Is Round**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook #VMin #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot (Three Chapter Include Teaser)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin sudah bersahabat sejak mereka dalam kandungan ibu mereka.

Orang tua Taehyung yang baru saja pindah dari Daegu ke Busan, merasa sangat tertolong dengan tetangga baru mereka yang sangat ramah, yaitu orang tua Jimin.

Orang tua Jimin sangat membantu orang tua Taehyung dalam beradaptasi di lingkungan barunya di Busan.

Dan kedua bocah itu pun menjadi sahabat, sejak dari dalam kandungan, dan selalu berada di dalam kelas yang sama di sekolah mereka.

Dari TK hingga lulus SMA.

Dan kini mereka berstatus sebagai mahasiswa.

Dan benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka, ketika mereka beranjak remaja.

Namun, status sahabat yang begitu lekat membuat keduanya sama-sama bingung bagaimana harus bersikap.

Apakah bisa sahabat menjadi kekasih?

Dan ketika kebimbangan itu semakin berputar dalam benak mereka, munculah sang Busan boy yang kepopulerannya cukup tinggi di daerah Busan itu.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Adik kelas Jimin yang mengambil jurusan sastra.

Sementara Taehyung mengambil jurusan komunikasi di kampus yang sama dengan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkookie~ Tunggu aku, imma.." sahut Jimin sambil berlari mengejar Jungkook yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Hyeong, badanmu begitu kecil, makanya langkahmu sulit menyamai langkahku.."

"Yaish!" Pukulan itu lagi-lagi mendarat di kepala Jungkook.

"Aphayo, hyeong.." gerutu Jungkook sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Katanya mau pulang bersamaku, mengapa kau malah berjalan duluan, cih..." gerutu Jimin.

"Sudah kubilang, aku berjalan dengan normal.. Kakimu yang terlalu pendek makanya kau sulit mengejarku.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin sudah siap memukul kembali kepala Jungkook, namun Jungkook cukup gesit kali ini.

Jungkook segera menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ehem..." Suara berdeham terdengar di belakang mereka.

Jimin dan Jungkook menoleh. Taehyung tengah berdiri disana, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Taehyung hyeong.." sapa Jungkook.

Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung, lalu kembali menatap Jungkook. "Ayo cepat, imma~ Sudah mendung, nanti keburu hujan..."

Taehyung berjalan cepat mendahului Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Dasar pendek..." sahut Taehyung sambil memukul pelan ujung kepala Jimin dengan kepalan tangan kanan Taehyung.

"Yaishhh..." gerutu Jimin.

Jungkook tertawa sambil menatap Jimin. "Aigoo, kyeopta..."

"Geumanhae, Jeon Jungkook..." ancam Jimin.

"Kau menyukainya kan, hyeong? Aku tahu itu, cih..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak pelan rambut blonde milik Jimin.

"Kata siapa? Kau jangan asal bicara, imma.." gerutu Jimin, namun kedua pipinya sedikit memerah, membuat Jungkook semakin yakin bahwa selama ini Jimin memang mendekatinya hanya karena malu mengutarakan perasaannya pada Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerimis kecil mulai turun ketika Taehyung dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, yang tentu saja bersebelahan dengan rumah Jimin.

Taehyung segera menepi ke sebuah mini market terdekat dan berteduh disana.

Ingatannya kembali ketika ia dan Jimin duduk di bangku SMA beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _Saat itu sepulang sekolah, Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan kaki, lalu hujan yang sangat deras tiba-tiba turun, membuat mereka berdua terpaksa harus meneduh di sebuah toko rumahan kecil, tempat mereka biasa membeli es krim kesukaan mereka._

 _Saat itu rambut Jimin masih berwarna hitam pekat, belum dicat menjadi blonde seperti sekarang, sementara rambut Taehyung masih berwarna coklat gelap, belum secerah coklat rambutnya sekarang._

 _Mereka berdua berteduh dan bercerita akan banyak hal._

 _"Taetae a~ Kau tahu? Kalau sudah lulus SMA nanti, aku ingin menjadi penyanyi~ Ehem... Kau tahu kan betapa indahnya suaraku? Hahaha.." sahut Jimin dengan senyuman manisnya._

 _"Kau mana bisa bernyanyi, Chimchim a~ Tentu saja, suaraku lebih bagus darimu, ehem.." sahut Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya, membuat Jimin tertawa dengan akting cool yang dilakukan Taehyung itu._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama mengambil jurusan musik? Kita buat duo vocal, 95z namanya, pasti keren..." sahut Jimin dengan penuh antusias._

 _"Bahkan sampai menjadi penyanyi pun aku harus terus bersamamu? Apa kita harus selalu bersama bahkan sampai kita meninggal nanti?" sahut Taehyung, pura-pura menolak untuk selalu bersama Jimin._

 _"Yaishh, imma! Kau bilang kita sahabat baik dan akan selamanya bersama.. Kau mulai bosan dekat-dekat denganku?" sahut Jimin sambil me-lock kepala Taehyung dengan kedua lengannya, membuat Taehyung berteriak-teriak sambil tertawa lebar._

 _"Lepaskan, imma~ Aphayo, jinjja... Whoaaaaa, Park Jimin... Lepaskan..." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa._

DUAR!

Suara petir mengejutkan Taehyung, membuatnya tersadar dari kenangan masa SMA nya bersama Jimin.

"Huft~ Sejak kapan sebenarnya hubungan kami jadi seperti ini..." gumam Taehyung sambil berjongkok, menunggu hujan mereda.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua pria itu melintas tak jauh di depannya.

Jungkook dan Jimin tengah berjalan berduaan. Jungkook memegang sebuah payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dan Jimin dari air hujan.

"Uh? Taehyung hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jimin ikut menoleh dan melihat Taehyung sedang berjongkok menunggu hujan reda di depan mini market itu.

"Pabo ya... Ia juga tidak membawa payung?" gumam Jimin.

Jungkook, yang menyadari gumaman Jimin, bertanya pada Jimin. "Haruskah kita menghampirinya, hyeong?"

Jimin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cepat jalan..."

Taehyung, yang bisa membaca gerak mulut Jungkook dan gelengan kepala Jimin, mengerti bahwa Jimin mengajak Jungkook meninggalkannya dalam hujan seperti itu.

"Cih... Sejak kapan ia jadi setega itu padaku? Apa gara-gara Jungkook?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Hyeong, kami duluan ya..." sahut Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kanannya, dengan gerakan mengusir. "Pergi sana... Aku masih ingin menikmati hujan..."

"Kajja, Jungkook a..." sahut Jimin sambil berjalan menggandeng lengan Jungkook agar Jungkook segera berjalan mengikuti Jimin.

"Kau memang aneh, hyeong... Aigoo..." sahut Jungkook.

"Sikkeureo.." sahut Jimin sambil melepaskan gandengannya di lengan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengganti bajunya dan berbaring dalam kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Taehyung yang sedang meneduh di mini market itu.

"Pabo ya... Mengapa ia tidak membeli payung? Kan di dalam mini market menjual payung juga..." gumam Jimin sambil duduk di meja belajar yang ada di kamarnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

"Kau memang selalu membuatku cemas, imma..." gumam Jimin lagi.

Bayangan wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya tadi ketika mereka saling memandang di tengah hujan kembali melintas di benak Jimin.

"Mengapa ia hanya menatapku? Padahal dulu ia akan sangat kencang memanggil namaku jika berpapasan denganku di jalan..." gumam Jimin sambil mengambil posisi duduk menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

Jimin terus menatap hujan yang tak kunjung reda itu.

"Cih... Kau memang sangat aneh, Kim Taehyung..." gumam Jimin lagi. "Dan karena itulah, aku menyukaimu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan sudah mereda dan Taehyung segera berjalan menuju rumahnya di tengah gerimis rintik-rintik itu.

"Si pendek itu benar-benar tidak menjemputku dengan payungnya... Sebenci itukah ia kini padaku?" gerutu Taehyung sambil terus berjalan.

"Apa Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya begitu membenciku? Apa kelebihan Jungkook sebenarnya jika dibandingkan denganku?" gumam Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung akhirnya tiba di rumahnya. Ia segera berlari kecil masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya.

"Hatchi...!" Taehyung mulai bersin-bersin karena terkena rintikan hujan dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Malamnya, tiba-tiba ayah Taehyung memanggil dari lantai bawah.

"Taehyung a, ada Jimin menunggumu..." teriak ayah Taehyung.

"Jimin? Untuk apa dia mencariku malam-malam?" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung segera berlari ke bawah, dan Jimin tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di teras rumah Taehyung.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya.

"Aniya, aku hanya mau menemuimu sebentar saja.." sahut Jimin tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah.. Mwoya? Tumben malam-malam kesini?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik kepada Taehyung. "Minum ini sebelum sakitmu makin parah..."

"Uh?" Taehyung mengambil kantong plastik itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku pulang dulu, annyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan ekspresi kebingungannya.

Taehyung mengintip isi kantong plastik itu.

Obat flu.

Obat flu yang paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan flu seorang Kim Taehyung.

Ada banyak obat flu yang dijual di toko obat, namun hanya ada satu merk obat yang paling cocok untuk menyembuhkan flu Taehyung.

Dan selain orang tua Taehyung, hanya Jimin yang tahu apa merk obat itu.

Dan obat flu itulah yang ada di dalam kantong plastik yang dipegang oleh Taehyung, pemberian Jimin barusan.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat isi kantong plastik itu.

"Dasar bodoh..." gumam Taehyung sambil terus tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk di atas kasurnya sambil tersenyum dan memeluk erat bantalnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan sudah benar kan? Hehehe..." sahut Jimin kepada bantal kesayangannya, hadiah ulang tahun pemberian Taehyung untuknya ketika usianya genap 17 tahun.

Jimin teringat akan masa-masa kecilnya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung pria yang tampan, namun mudah sakit jika terkena hujan sejak kecil.

 _Jimin teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika ia dan Taehyung masih duduk di bangku SD, mereka sengaja bermain hujan-hujanan sore itu karena Taehyung sangat ingin main hujan walaupun ia tahu ia akan sakit setelahnya._

 _"Chimchim a, aku ingin main hujan.." sahut Taehyung dengan bibirnya dimajukan, menunjukkan betapa inginnya ia bermain hujan._

 _"Andwe, Taetae a... Nanti kau sakit.." sahut Jimin, mengingatkan sahabat baiknya itu agar menjaga kesehatan._

 _"Tapi udaranya sangat enak untuk bermain hujan.. Sekali saja, Chimchim a.. Jangan beritahu orang tua kita.. Kan tidak akan ada yang tahu..." rengek Taehyung._

 _Saat itu kedua orang tua mereka memang sedang menghadiri acara dan mereka berdua ditinggal di rumah Taehyung karena mereka berdua menolak untuk ikut._

 _Jimin terlihat berpikir. Ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu._

 _"Araseo, Taetae a~ Tapi janji, kau tidak boleh sakit, araseo?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap polos ke arah Taehyung._

 _Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Yaksok..."_

 _Dan kedua bocah kecil itu bermain hujan-hujanan sepuasnya._

 _Saling berbagi tawa dan canda bersama di bawah guyuran hujan._

 _Setelah itu mereka mandi dan membersihkan diri sebelum orang tua mereka pulang._

 _Namun, tetap saja malamnya Taehyung mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi. Membuat keluarganya menjadi panik, begitu juga dengan Jimin._

 _Berbagai obat sudah diberikan namun flu dan demam Taehyung belum sembuh juga._

 _Setelah tiga hari flu Taehyung belum juga sembuh, sepulang sekolah, Jimin yang berjalan sendirian karena Taehyung tidak masuk sekolah, melihat sebuah toko obat._

 _Jimin memiliki uang saku yang cukup banyak, jadi ia memutuskan membelikan sebuah obat yang katanya paling bagus untuk menyembuhkan flu dan demam._

 _Setelah meminum obat yang Jimin belikan untuk Taehyung, keesokan harinya demam Taehyung serta flu nya jauh membaik._

 _Sehari sesudahnya, kondisi Taehyung sudah semakin membaik, dan sorenya kondisi Taehyung sudah sehat seperti biasanya._

 _Sejak saat itulah, setiap flu dan demam Taehyung kambuh, orang tuanya segera membelikan obat seperti yang Jimin berikan pada Taehyung, dan pemulihan Taehyung begitu cepat setelah meminum obat itu._

TILULIT~ TILULIT~

Bunyi pesan di handphone Jimin mengagetkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

Jimin segera mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja disamping kasurnya.

Pesan dari Taehyung.

" ** _Gumapta, chinggu ya... Aku yakin besok kondisiku sudah membaik..._** "

Jimin tersenyum membaca pesan itu.

Detak jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Aigoo~" sahut Jimin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas bantalnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Wkwkw niat mau bikin One Shoot, tau-tau jadi Two Shoot XD Maapkeun kelabilan saya /deep bows/**

 **Dan untuk karakter Jimin disini, saya bikin sesuai ekspresi dia di CF Bog Sock Puma, keliatannya jaim-jaim padahal mau XD ya agak2 jutek, pura2 cuek, padahal cinta mati :)**

 **Anyway, last chapter akan saya buat sepanjang mungkin/? jadi silakan ditunggu kelanjutannya ya :)**

 **Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua :) Jangan lupa reviewnya :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **esazame : here esa :) semoga suka ya :)**

 **Jebal Monster : heeee... reeee... :)**

 **chyu: salam kenal chyu :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya, iya bukan? salam kenal ya :) thx udah nyempetin baca :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **misharutherford : we meet again, misha :) here lanjutannya :) semoga suka ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - END

**Title: Bcoz The Earth Is Round**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook #VMin #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot (Three Chapter Include Teaser)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Hyeong... Kelasmu sudah selesai?" sahut Jungkook sambil menghampiri Taehyung yang duduk sendirian di pojok perpustakaan.

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa lagi yang diinginkan bocah itu.." gerutu Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook menghampirinya.

"Hyeong... Kau tidak suka melihatku menyapamu?" sahut Jungkook sambil menarik kursi disamping Taehyung untuk didudukinya.

"Aniya.. Siapa bilang?" sahut Taehyung, berbohong.

"Hyeong... Mengapa kau terlihat begitu tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Siapa bilang? Aku biasa saja terhadapmu..."

Jungkook mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah Taehyung. "Kau yakin kau biasa saja terhadapku?"

"Tentu saja... Memang mengapa aku harus tidak menyukaimu?" sahut Taehyung dengan wajah seserius mungkin.

Taehyung memang paling ahli melakukan poker face. Padahal rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik wajah Jungkook saat itu juga karena membuat dirinya dan Jimin jadi seolah semakin menjauh.

"Aku kira kau cemburu padaku..." sahut Jungkook sambil membuka buku yang diambilnya tadi di rak.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook, sementara tatapan Jungkook tetap fokus ke arah buku yang dipegangnya.

"Jimin hyeong.. Kukira kau membenciku karena aku dekat dengannya..." sahut Jungkook sambil membolak-balik halaman buku di tangannya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mengapa aku harus benci kalau kau dekat dengannya?"

"Bukankah dulu kalian bersahabat sangat akrab? Setahuku begitu..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Uhmmm... Aku bahkan tidak merasa jauh dengannya saat ini.. Kami berteman, dan semua baik-baik saja... Mengapa aku harus membencimu?" sahut Taehyung, lagi-lagi dengan poker facenya.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya..." sahut Jungkook sambil kembali membaca buku di tangannya.

"Jimin sudah dewasa.. Bukankah ia berhak menentukan sendiri siapa saja yang boleh berada di dekatnya?" sahut Taehyung sambil menutup bukunya.

"Aku duluan.. Ada yang harus kukerjakan..." sahut Taehyung lagi sambil bangun dari duduknya, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di pojok perpustakaan itu.

Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa benar ia tidak menyukai Jimin hyeong?" gumam Jungkook sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkookie! Yaishhh, imma! Kau tuli?" sahut Jimin sambil memukul kepala belakang Jungkook yang sedari tadi duduk merenung di kantin.

"Aphayo, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku sudah mengajakmu bicara dari dua menit yang lalu, dan kau terus merenung tak mendengarkan ucapanku.." gerutu Jungkook sambil meletakkan ranselnya di kursi kosong yang ada di samping kanannya, sementara Jungkook duduk di sebelah kiri Jimin.

"Ah.. Mian, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi pura-pura merasa bersalah.

"Yaish, immaaaa..." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak-acak poni Jungkook.

Jimin mulai menyendok makanannya dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jimin setelah menelan suapan pertamanya itu.

"Aku? Eobseo..." sahut Jungkook sambil memainkan sendok kecil di gelasnya.

"Kau merenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu.. Ada apa, imma?" sahut Jimin sambil menyendok makanannya.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, terlihat sedang berpikir sambil memandangi Jimin.

"Hyeong... Menurutmu, Taehyung hyeong juga menyukaimu atau tidak sebenarnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Uhuk!" Jimin tersedak mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook.

"Yaishhhh, kau jorok, hyeong..." gerutu Jungkook saat makanan di mulut Jimin muncrat sedikit mengenai lengan kemeja Jungkook.

"Mian, Jungkookie..." sahut Jimin sambil mengambil tissue untuk melap lengan kemeja Jungkook.

"Dweso... Biar kubersihkan sendiri..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengambil tissue dari tangan Jimin.

Jimin melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Hyeong... Jawab pertanyaanku.. Apa menurutmu, Taehyung hyeong menyukaimu?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

Jimin menghela nafas, lalu menatap Jungkook. "Jungkookie.. Uri Jungkookie~ Aku rasa hal itu bukan urusanmu... Jadi... Cepat habiskan makananmu dan berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh, araseo?"

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. Tanda ia kesal.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jimin, menyadari kekesalan Jungkook.

"Hyeong... Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bukan urusanku? Kau mendekatiku karena ingin kabur terhadap perasaanmu kepada Taehyung hyeong... Ya kan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Aigoo~ Itu bukan urusanmu, imma..." sahut Jimin. "Kau tidak suka dekat denganku?"

"Jawab, hyeooong.. Benar kan yang kukatakan?" sahut Jungkook. Bibirnya semakin dimajukan.

"Huft~ Oke... Katakan saja iya.. Lalu kenapa?" sahut Jimin.

"Lalu apa Taehyung hyeong sebenarnya juga menyukaimu? Kalau iya, kalian kan bisa bersama... Mengapa kau harus kabur dari perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin kembali menatap Jungkook. "Imma, bukankah sudah kukatakan? Untuk hal itu, tidak ada urusannya denganmu..."

"Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku, hyeong! Aku menyukaimu, apa kau tak menyadarinya? Kau tak menyadari perasaanku?" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Mwoya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau mendekatiku dan memintaku menjadi sahabatmu, hyeong... Aku bahkan dengan bodohnya berpikir kau juga mendekatiku karena kau menyukaiku... Tapi, lama-lama aku menyadari, bahwa yang kau sukai justru Taehyung hyeong, dan aku hanya sebagai tempat persembunyianmu dari perasaanmu padanya..." sahut Jungkook lagi dengan ekspresi sangat penuh kekecewaan.

"Jungkookie... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu... Mian..." sahut Jimin, masih dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Makanya aku bertanya, apa menurutmu ia juga menyukaimu? Kalau ia menyukaimu, aku akan mundur... Tapi kalau ia tidak menyukaimu, aku yang akan maju berjuang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius.

Jimin terdiam. Membeku. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Tidak! Bukannya tidak bisa menjawab, tapi ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sedang duduk di tepi lapangan basket.

Jungkook dan tim basket kebanggaan kampus mereka akan bertanding setengah jam lagi.

Jimin sengaja datang untuk mendukung Jungkook, namun tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Jimin yang sedang fokus membaca buku di tangannya.

"Ouch!" sahut Jimin sambil menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Dasar si pendek yang menjadi kutu buku.." sahut Taehyung, yang sudah duduk tepat di sebelah Jimin, dengan wajah coolnya.

"Taetae? Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Haruskah aku melaporkan padamu kemanapun aku ingin berada?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap ke depan.

"Cih..." gumam Jimin.

"Kau jadi semakin membosankan sejak suka membaca buku.." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku selalu berputar disekitarmu?" sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jimin semakin kebingungan, apa sebenarnya maksud ucapan Taehyung.

"Dweso~" sahut Taehyung sambil berdiri.

Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jimin, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di tepi lapangan itu.

"Cih... Kau benar-benar aneh... Ckckck~" gumam Jimin sambil kembali fokus membaca bukunya.

Sentuhan Taehyung di kepalanya barusan membuat Jimin tersenyum sambil membaca buku itu. "You are really strange... That's why i like you..." gumam Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku keren kan, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook, dengan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat, dihadapan Jimin.

Pertandingan sudah selesai, dan tim kampus mereka menang. Jungkook yang mencetak skor terbanyak.

Jimin mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi apa artinya aku terlihat keren kalau ada pria lain di hatimu..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Geumanhae, Jeon Jungkook.." sahut Jimin.

"Kajja, hyeong.. Aku kan sudah janji akan mentraktirmu makan jika menang.." sahut Jungkook sambil merangkul pundak Jimin.

Jimin mendorong lengan Jungkook agar jangan menempel padanya.

"Kau bau keringat, imma.. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku sebelum kau mandi.." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi galaknya.

"Araseo~" gerutu Jungkook sambil menyimpangkan tasnya di pundaknya. "Kajja~"

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah restaurant kesukaan Jimin.

"Kau bisa pesan sepuasmu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Dan ketika Jungkook dan Jimin sedang asik memakan makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka, tiba-tiba Taehyung duduk disamping Jimin.

"Kau tidak mentraktirku juga? Aku kan juga dari kampus yang sama.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Uh? Taetae?" Jimin terbelalak melihat Taehyung, yang entah sejak kapan ada disana, tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Hyeong? Kau mengapa ada disini?" Jungkook juga kaget melihat kedatangan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak membencimu..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Dan membuktikan bahwa aku dan Jimin tetap bersahabat baik, ya kan, Chimchim a?" sahut Taehyung sambil menoleh kesamping, menatap Jimin.

"Uhuk!" Jimin tersedak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Taehyung.

"Makanya aku duduk disini dengan kalian..." sahut Taehyung lagi dengan poker facenya sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Taehyung.

"Aigoo... Sepertinya uangku akan terkuras banyak..." sahut Jungkook.

Mereka akhirnya makan bertiga dengan kondisi agak canggung.

"Aku sudah kenyang.. Aku pulang duluan.. Gumawo traktirannya, Jungkook a.." sahut Taehyung sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore, pendek.. Nanti buku-buku di kamarmu merindukanmu jika kau tak cepat-cepat membaca mereka.." sahut Taehyung sambil memukul pelan atas kepala Jimin.

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan keluar dari restaurant itu.

"Hyeong... Mengapa kau bisa menyukai pria seaneh itu?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

" _That's why i like you, Kim Taehyung.._ " sahut hati kecil Jimin.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa antara kalian berdua? Mengapa ia tadi berkata seperti itu ketika datang?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Rahasia..." sahut Jungkook dengan eskpresi coolnya.

"Yaishhh, imma... Beritahu aku cepat!" gertak Jimin sambil menendang betis Jungkook.

"Aphayo, hyeong..." gerutu Jungkook sambil meringis keaskitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca buku sastra yang akan dipresentasikannya di kelasnya minggu depan.

Cerita Jungkook mengenai pembicaraan antara Jungkook dan Taehyung di perpustakaan membuat Jimin berpikir.

"Apa ia tidak cemburu? Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku?" gumam Jimin.

Jimin terus membolak-balik halaman buku di tangannya, namun tak ada satupun yang masuk ke otaknya.

Otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan Kim Taehyung.

Dan pertanyaan Jungkook kembali melintas di benak Jimin.

" _Hyeong... Menurutmu, Taehyung hyeong juga menyukaimu atau tidak sebenarnya?_ "

" _Hyeong... Jawab pertanyaanku.. Apa menurutmu, Taehyung hyeong menyukaimu?_ "

" _Lalu apa Taehyung hyeong sebenarnya juga menyukaimu? Kalau iya, kalian kan bisa bersama... Mengapa kau harus kabur dari perasaanmu padanya?_ ".

"Jungkookie... Bukannya aku tidak mau menjawab.. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya..." gumam Jimin sambil menutup buku di tangannya itu.

Kedua tangannya dilipat di atas buku itu, dan kepalanya diletakkan diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

"Taetae a... Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Apa kau juga menyukaiku? Atau... Aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?" gumam Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, pendek! Tumben jalan sendirian, dimana kastria tampanmu?" sahut Taehyung, lagi-lagi sambil memukul bagian atas kepala Jimin dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Yaishhh.. Kkamjakkiya!" sahut Jimin yang sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang sangat tiba-tiba disampingnya pagi itu ketika Jimin sedang berjalan kaki sendirian ke halte bus.

Biasanya Jimin dan Taehyung selalu berangkat bersama. Selalu.

Namun, sejak menjadi mahasiswa dan mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, jadwal mereka juga berbeda sehingga mereka jadi jarang berangkat bersama.

Mungkin, itulah awalnya jarak memisahkan mereka.

Ketika jadwal mereka berbeda, dan perasaan mereka juga jadi berbeda. Dari sekedar bersahabat, menjadi timbul benih-benih cinta.

Dan karena Jimin dan Jungkook mengambil jurusan yang sama dan rumah mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh, Jimin jadi sangat sering berangkat bersama Jungkook ke kampus.

Namun, pagi itu Jungkook sakit dan tidak masuk kuliah sehingga Jimin berjalan sendirian.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, Taehyung sudah berjalan dbelakangnya sejak tadi ia keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kemana ksatria tampanmu satu itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari keberadaan Jungkook.

"Bukan urusanmu.." sahut Jimin.

Sebenarnya hati Jimin begitu senang, karena sudah lama ia tidak jalan berduaan dengan Taehyung seperti ini.

"Ia tidak berangkat ke kampus? Apa ia jatuh miskin karena mentraktirku makan minggu lalu?" sahut Taehyung, mengingat kejadian minggu lalu ketika ia meminta Jungkokk mentraktirnya makan, padahal tujuan utama Taehyung sebenarnya adalah mengganggu acara Jungkook berduaan dengan Jimin.

"Uangnya lebih banyak dari kita, imma..." sahut Jimin.

"Kau suka padanya karena uangnya banyak?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Taehyung.

"Apa kau pikir aku pria murahan seperti itu?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Yaishhh, aku cuma bercanda, pabo ya!" sahut Taehyung sambil menyentil kening Jimin yang sedang berkerut karena kesal itu.

Taehyung langsung berjalan cepat.

"Aphayo, Taetae! Ishhhh..." gerutu Jimin sambil berlari pelan dan memukul kepala belakang Taehyung.

"Yaishhhh, kau cari mati rupanya?" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung mengejar Jimin berlari hingga mereka tiba di halte.

Suasana kembali hening setibanya mereka di halte.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Jimin mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai membaca buku di tangannya sambil menunggu bus datang.

Taehyung berkali-kali diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Jimin dari samping. Wajah yang sangat manis ketika sedang fokus membaca.

Tak lama kemudian bus datang, dan mereka segera menaiki bus itu.

Kebetulan sekali bus penuh, hanya sisa dua kursi kosong bersebelahan, membuat mereka akhirnya duduk bersebelahan lagi di dalam bus.

Jimin kembali membaca bukunya, dan Taehyung mnyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah tiba.." sahut Taehyung.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jimin diam-diam mencuri pandang, menatap betapa tampan wajah Taehyung yang tengah terpejam disampingnya.

Detak jantung Jimin semakin tidak karuan.

"Bangun, imma.." sahut Jimin ketika mereka tiba di halte depan kampus.

Taehyung segera membuka matanya dan turun bersamaan dengan Jimin.

Taehyung memukul pelan atas kepala Jimin sambil berkata, "Senang bisa kejar-kejaran denganmu lagi seperti tadi.." Lalu Taehyung berjalan mendahului Jimin, berjalan dengan cepat ke dalam gedung kampus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Jimin tercengang sambil menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mwoya..." gumam Jimin.

"Neo jinjja isanghae... Geuraeseo joha..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja, imma?" sahut Jimin ketika Jungkook membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Jungkook, masih dengan wajah pucatnya, mempersilakan Jimin masuk.

"Aku sudah agak baikan, hyeong.. Ada apa kau repot-repot kesini menjengukku?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku tak boleh menjengukmu?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Kau membuat hatiku berdebar dengan sia-sia, hyeong..."

"Mwoya... Ishhhh..." gerutu Jimin.

"Gwenchana... Aku akan berusaha menahan perasaanku padamu..." sahut Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jimin, menatap Jungkook dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Seberapapun kerasnya aku berjuang, kau tidak akan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari Taehyung hyeong kan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Cih..." gumam Jimin.

Jungkook menatap Jimin. "Baiklah, kau bahkan tidak berusaha menyangkalnya...Kurasa pilihanku untuk menahan perasaanku padamu adalah hal yang tepat... Toh mengejarmu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia..."

"Jeon Jungkook... Geumanhae, jinjja.. Kau tahu kan betapa aku menyayangimu?" sahut Jimin.

"Sebagai dongsaeng dan sahabat? Benar kan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Majja..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, hyeong.." gerutu Jungkook.

"Istirahatlah yang banyak, imma.. Wajahmu masih agak pucat.." sahut Jimin.

"Araseo.. Araseo..." sahut Jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan eskpresi agak kesal karena Jimin benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, bukan memandangnya sebagai seorang pria sejati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Chimchim a~ Mengapa rambutmu kau hitamkan lagi?" sapa Taehyung keesokan paginya ketika Jimin baru saja menutup gerbang rumahnya, bersiap berjalan menuju halte bus.

Jungkook masih butuh istirahat dan rasanya Taehyung menyadari hal itu, makanya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berjalan bersama Jimin berduaan ke halte bus.

"Uh? Tumben kau sudah bangun sepagi ini? Bukankah jadwal kelasmu hari ini agak siang?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi terkejut karena Taehyung sudah ada disampingnya tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Mwoya?" Jantung Jimin semakin berdegup kencang ditatap seperti itu oleh Taehyung.

"Bahwa aku selama ini selalu berada disekitarmu..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Membuat Jimin jadi salah tingkah.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari? Selama ini aku selalu berputar di sekitarmu..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan poni hitam milik Jimin.

"Mwoya? Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sepatah katapun ucapanmu..." sahut Jimin.

"Dweso.. Kajja, Chimchim a~ Nanti kita terlambat..." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan.

"Cih... Neo jinjja jinjja isanghae.. Jinjja..." gerutu Jimin.

" _Geuraeseo joha..._ " gumam hati kecil Jimin.

Jimin segera berlari kecil agar bisa mengejar langkah Taehyung.

"Mengapa rambutmu kau hitamkan lagi, pendek?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Di mata Taehyung, rambut hitam Jimin terlihat sangat manis dipadukan dengan pakaian Jimin yang serba putih hari itu.

"Ini kan rambutku, terserah mau kuwarnai apa, imma.." sahut Jimin.

Dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Sesekali keadaan menjadi hening, sesekali Taehyung memukul pelan kepala Jimin, membuat mereka berkejar-kejaran kecil.

"Aku senang... Hubungan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi seperti ini..." sahut Taehyung ketika Jimin sedang membaca buku di halte bus. "Tanpa ada Jungkook diantara kita..."

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Taehyung.

Bus yang menuju kampus mereka datang.

"Cepatlah naik..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau tidak naik?" tanya Jimin ketika Taehyung tetap duduk di tempatnya.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu, pabo ya..."

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Cepat naik, nanti busnya jalan, pabo ya.." sahut Taehyung.

"Uh.. Majja... Aku duluan, Taetae a~" sahut Jimin sambil menaiki bus itu dengan ekspresi sangat kebingungan.

Jimin duduk di bangku di dalam bus itu dan pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa maksud ucapan dan sikap Taehyung barusan.

"Mwoya, jinjja?" gumam Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Jimin tepat ketika kelasnya berakhir.

Sebuah pesan dari Taehyung.

" _ **Kau ingat gudang kosong di belakang sekolahan SMA kita? Cepatlah kesana.. Aku menunggumu...**_ "

"Uh? Mengapa dia ada disana? Untuk apa? Mengapa aku harus kesana?" Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya ketika membaca pesan itu.

Dan tentu saja, detak jantungnya juga berdebar tidak karuan.

Dan Jimin segera membalas pesan itu. Dengan singkat. Dengan gayanya yang berpura-pura acuh tak acuh.

" _ **Araseo, imma..**_ "

Jimin tersenyum, lalu memasukkan handphonenya ke saku, dan segera berlari keluar gedung kampus, mencari bus menuju gudang kosong tempat ia biasanya bermain dengan Taehyung jika sama-sama bolos sekolah karena malas belajar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung bersepeda sendirian di dalam gedung itu, menunggu Jimin datang.

Taehyung menggunakan jaket PUMA berwarna hitam, celana selutut berwana hitam didouble dengan dalaman legging panjang berwarna hitam, serta sepatu PUMA Bog Sock berwarna hitam putih.

Sambil terus mengendarai sepeda hijaunya itu, ia berkali-kali menatap pintu masuk, menunggu kedatangan pria manis yang sangat dicintainya.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok pria manis bertubuh mungil itu menghampirinya.

Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang itu, menggunakan jaket lengan panjang berwarna putih, celana panjang berwarna putih yang memiliki motif beberapa sobekan di bagian lutut dan pahanya, serta sepatu PUMA Bog Sock berwarna putih, sambil membawa sebuah ransel yang dibawanya ke kampus.

"Untuk apa kau bersepeda di dalam gudang ini, imma?" tanya Jimin sambil meletakkan ranselnya di dekat pintu.

Jimin mengambil sebuah buku berwarna merah. Buku bercover merah dengan tulisan berwarna putih "AND THEN THERE WERE NONE".

Jimin berjalan ke tengan gudang dan duduk disana sambil mulai membuka buku berwarna merah di tangannya itu.

"Cih.. Kau membaca buku lagi?" sahut Taehyung sambil menghentikan sepedanya.

"Suka-sukaku, imma... Ada apa menyuruhku kemari tiba-tiba?" tanya Jimin dengan nada acuh tak acuh, sambil duduk tepat di tengah gudang kosong itu.

Taehyung menatap Jimin, sementara Jimin berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan Taehyung dan terus membolak-balik halaman buku di tangannya.

Taehyung mulai kembali mengendarai sepeda hijaunya, memutari Jimin yang tengah fokus membaca buku.

Tiga putaran. Empat putaran. Lima putaran.

Jimin tetap diam sambil membaca buku itu.

Taehyung terus mengendarai sepedanya membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Jimin, dengan Jimin tepat berada di tengah lingkaran itu.

Taehyung terus mengendarai sepedanya sambil menatap Jimin, namun Jimin tetap berpura-pura tidak tertarik kepada Taehyung dan terus membaca buku di tangannya.

"Chimchim a..." sahut Taehyung setelah banyak putaran yang dilakukannya tetap diacuhkan oleh Jimin.

"Wae?" sahut Jimin, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Taehyung.

"Do you know why I'm going around in circle?" sahut Taehyung.

" _Cih.. Pertanyaan yang aneh..._ " gumam batin Jimin.

Jimin memilih untuk terdiam dan tidak menjawab apapun. Jimin hanya terdiam sambil fokus membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

Taehyung terus menatap Jimin, dan Jimin akhirnya menatap Taehyung yang sedari tadi terus saja berputar dengan sepeda yang dikendarainya.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya.

Sejujurnya Jimin agak pusing juga melihat Taehyung yang terus mengendarai sepeda berputar-putar disekelilingnya.

"It's because... The earth is round..." sahut Taehyung.

"Mwoya..." gumam Jimin sambil kembali fokus membaca buku bercover merah di tangannya itu.

"Park Jimin... Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali padamu? Bahwa aku selalu berputar di sekitarmu?" sahut Taehyung sambil terus mengendarai sepedanya mengitari Jimin.

" _Pertanyaan aneh itu lagi, huft~_ " gumam batin Jimin.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, sama sekali tidak mengerti..." sahut Jimin sambil terus membaca buku di tangannya.

"Aku selalu ada disekitarmu.. Aku selalu berputar di sekitarmu..." sahut Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sambil terus mengendarai sepedanya. Jimin menatap taehyung karena ucapannya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sama seperti bumi yang berputar pada porosnya..."

"Apa lagi maksudnya?" gumam Jimin. Jimin memutuskan kembali fokus membaca buku di tangannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa daritadi aku berputar membentuk lingkaran? Karena bumi itu bulat... Seperti bumi yang bulat yang berputar pada porosnya... Aku berputar mengelilingimu... Karena bagiku, kau adalah pusat dari segala hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku..." sahut Taehyung.

DEG!

Detak jantung Jimin tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cepat mendengar penjelasan Taehyung.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Jimin, namun Jimin terus berusaha bersikap acuh tak acuh dan terus membalik halaman buku di tangannya.

"Apa kau tahu? Bahwa sejak dulu, kaulah yang menjadi pusat kehidupanku... Kau sumber kebahagiaanku, kau sumber kekuatanku, dan bersamamu, berada disekitarmu, membuatku sangat bahagia..." sahut Taehyung lagi.

Jantung Jimin semakin tidak karuan, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap terlihat cuek.

"Makanya saat ini aku juga berputar membentuk lingkaran, dengan kau tepat di tengahnya.. Karena bagiku, kaulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku hidup di dunia ini... Satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan adalah berputar disekitarmu, karena kaulah pusat dan sumber dari segala kebahagiaanku..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin tetap terlihat tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Taehyung jadi agak kesal karena Jimin terlalu sibuk membaca buku ditangannya dan mengacuhkan Taehyung.

Jadi, Taehyung menghentikan sepedanya dan menimpuk Jimin dengan benda yang ada di sakunya, berusaha menarik perhatian Jimin agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Yaiiish, pabo ya... Apa kau akan diam terus seperti itu dan berhenti membaca bukumu? Aku sedang mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, pabo ya..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Cih..." Jimin mulai tergerak.

Jimin segera menutup bukunya dan bangun, lalu berlari mengejar Taehyung yang kembali mengendarai sepedanya.

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi membacaku... Awas kalau kau sampai tertangkap olehku, imma..." sahut Jimin sambil mengejar Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan tertawa begitu lepas, begitu bahagia karena berhasil membuat Jimin mengejarnya.

"Awas kau, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jimin sambil tertawa lepas dan mengejar Taehyung.

Jimin terus berlari mengejar Taehyung dan jarak anatar mereka semakin dekat karena Jimin berlari dengan cukup cepat.

"You are really strange... That's why i like you..." sahut Jimin dengan pelan, namun terdengar di telinga Taehyung dengan sangat jelas.

Taehyung segera menghentikan sepedanya.

"Tertangkap juga kau, imma..." sahut Jimin sambil memegang bagian belakang sepeda Taehyung.

Taehyung menengok ke belakang. "Apa katamu barusan?"

"Uh?" Jimin tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang selama ini selalu diucapkannya dalam hati.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau bilang barusan?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya.

Taehyung terus menatapnya.

"Aaaaah..." Jimin membuka lebar mulutnya, menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya tadi.

Taehyung segera turun dan memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi agak canggung sambil tersenyum. Senyuman canggung.

"Apa.. Yang kau bilang barusan.. Benar?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menggigit lidahnya, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi pria tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Aku sudah mengutarakan semua isi hatiku padamu, Park Jimin... Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku bingung dengan ucapanmu..." sahut Jimin. Ia sebenarnya mengerti apa maksud ucapan Taehyung, hanya ia takut ia salah paham dan ternyata maksud Taehyung berbeda dengan yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, pabo ya... Kau bilang kau anak sastra, tapi ungkapanku barusan saja tidak kau mengerti huh?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak poni hitam Jimin.

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Saranghae, Park Jimin..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi coolnya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau seperti menjauhiku selama ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku? Menjauhimu? Bukankah kau yang terlebih dulu menempel pada Busan boy itu sampai-sampai kau menjauhiku demi menempel dengannya?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi agak kesal.

"Aku kan sering berangkat dengan Jungkook karena jadwal kami sering bersamaan, sedangkan jadwal kelasku denganmu banyak yang berbeda... Siapa bilang aku menjauhimu?" sahut Jimin.

"Tapi kau jadi sering cuek terhadapku dan terus bersama Jungkook.. Apa kalian berpacaran?" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin tertawa.

Tawa yang manis, yang membuat detak jantung Taehyung berdetak tidak karuan.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Jungkook, jinjja! Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti dongsaengku sendiri, hahaha..." sahut Jimin sambil terus tertawa.

"Lalu, mengapa kau seolah menjauhiku sejak dekat dengannya?" tanya Taehyung, membuat tawa Jimin berhenti seketika.

Jimin menatap wajah Taehyung. "Karena aku menyukaimu, imma... Aku menyukaimu, namun kita sudah lama bersahabat, jadi aku takut perasaanku ini merusak persahabatan kita.. Apalagi aku tidak yakin bagaimana perasaanmu padaku.. Makanya aku mendekati Jungkook demi kabur dari perasaanku padamu, imma... Puas?"

"Uh?" Kali ini giliran kedua bola mata Taehyung yang besar itu membulat dengan sempurna.

"You are really strange.. That's why i like you... Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jimin dengan wajah yang menahan malu karena akhirnya harus mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya selama ini.

"Jin.. Jinjja?" tanya Taehyung dengan eskpresi tidak percaya.

"Jinja, imma..." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu selama ini? Bukankah kau yang seharusnya paling mengerti aku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau bahkan mengira aku menyukai Jungkook padahal kita sudah bersama sejak kecil.. Apa kau tidak bisa membaca tatapan mataku untukmu? Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku padamu?" jawab Jimin.

"Pabo ya... Apa yang selama ini tengah kita lakukan sebenarnya... Hahaha.." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa, menyadari kebodohan mereka berdua yang saling menjaga jarak padahal saling mencintai.

"Ya, imma..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung. "Kau akan menepati janjimu dulu padaku kan? Bahwa kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Bukankah pernah kutanyakan padamu, haruskah aku selalu bersama denganmu selamanya, huh?"

"Yaish, Kim Taehyung! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau benar-benar aneh..." sahut Jimin sambil memukul bahu Taehyung.

"Karena itulah aku menyukaimu..." sahut Jimin lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo, pendek..." sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. "Aku janji, kita akan terus bersama, selamanya..."

Jimin tersenyum dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Jimin dengan sangat lembut.

"Saranghae, Park Jimin..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Nado, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, membuat Taehyung tidak tahan lagi untuk segera melumat bibir tebal milik Jimin.

Dan suara itu seolah terdengar menggema di dalam gudang ketika mereka tengah berciuman dengan penuh kenikmatan.

" _Do you know why I'm going around in circle? It's because... The earth is round..._ "

" _You're really strange... That's why i like you..."_

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: THX PUMA, YOU GIMME THIS IDEA XD**

 **End juga akhirnya FF yang rencana saya buat One Shoot ini wkwkw :)**

 **Ngebut ngetik nih biar bisa saya post dengan segera, jadi kalau banyak typo berlalu-lalang di FF ini, mohon dimaafkan ya :)**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka dengan FF ini :) Thx a lot buat semua antusias, dukungan, masukan, dan semangatnya :)**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya :) /deep bows/**

 **See u all in my other FF :)**

 **Jangan lupa baca FF saya yang "JIMDERELLA & 4 KNIGHTS (Sekuel IcePrince)- JinMin VMin YoonMin HopeMin", " JUST SAY YES, PLEASE - KookV NamMin YoonMin FF", "ONCE AGAIN,CAN I? - TaeJin VMin NamJin YoonJin FF", sama "YOU, MY ILLUSION - VMin NamSeok FF" ya all :) **

**Kalo sempet, silakan dibaca juga FF-FF saya lainnya yang udah saya post dari beberapa waktu lalu :)**

 **Annyeong~ :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **misharutherford : jungkook cuma dimanfaatkan/? XD tapi jimin juga sayang kok sebenernya sama jungkook, as hyeong to dongsaeng :) yeay we meet again {} wkwkw udah end nih semoga suka ya :)**

 **peachimine : ini nugu? kayaknya baru liat idnya... atau ganti uname dari uname sebelumnya? CHANNIE97 YA? CHANCHANMARICHAN? YG SEMPET GANTI UNAME JADI TWETTY? CHANNIE DARIMANA AJA TAE-V KANGEN TAUUUU {} kan ceritanya sama2 bingung, dari temen jadi cinta gitu jd agak2 jaim/? XD jungkook kaga pembantu2 banget kok chan, perannya lumayan banyak disini wkwkw XD ASLI KANGEN TAU SAMA KAMU, DARIMANA AJA?**

 **Jebal Monster : pengen diapain jimin hayo? XD**

 **auliaMRQ : here lanjutannya :) END deh wkwkw suka kaga sama end nya? :)**

 **arlindas833 : salam kenal linda, kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) here lanjutannya :) dan END :) semoga suka ya :)**


	4. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **peachimine : ketebak dong kan saya soulmatemu/? #abaikan XD ceilah selalu disekitar saya, kayak jimin sama taehyung aja kita berdua XD ah typo, mian XD kecepetan ngetik jd eror nih wkwkw twitter kamu apa idnya?**

* * *

 **jungie nuna : whoaaa~ asik bisa bikin nuna baper :) wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **misharutherford : iya seneng bgt meet terus sama misha and the bear/? XD whoaaa~ makasih saya dibilang sweet/? #gagalpaham wkwkw XD thx a lot ya udah suka sama endingnya :)**

* * *

 **sweetsugaaswag : whoaaaaaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya swaggieeeeeeeeee /hug tight/ u are da'best too! :) deep bows? belajar dari bangtan.. mereka kan apa-apa pasti ngucapin makasih ke staff, crew, sama ke army sambil bungkukin badan :) jadi saya juga deep bows ke kalian semua untuk nunjukin betapa saya menghargai dan berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang udah dukung saya :) u too, stay healthy dan sukses kuliahnya ya :) nado saranghae, swaggie :)**

* * *

 **kumiko Ve : sekarang udah ditonton blm ve itu PUMA nya? :) from chingguya jadi chagiya, wah boleh juga tuh/? XD setau saya imma.. imma itu ya semacam bajingan kecil gt, biasa panggilan buat temen deket banget :)**

* * *

 **auliaMRQ : whoaaa~ makasih udah suka sama ff ini :) ayo kita juga bikin adegan di gudang yuk saya yg sepedaankamu yang baca buku :)**


End file.
